don't know yet
by demonhorse103
Summary: halo and starship troopers cross over that i thought of back iin jr high a couple years back, so it's set 30 years after the human-covenant war a new enemy is found in the milky way galaxy and both covenent under the elites and UNSC must fight to survive


**Hey it's demonhorse103 and this is probably my first HALO fic hooray ^^ but the reason for this fic is because I wanted it to crossover it with starship troopers and this will be like 30 years after the human-covenant war and it will be a regular male human marine in a love triangle with a female kig'yar(skirmisher) and a female Sangheili(Elite ship mistress) so yeah hope you'll enjoy it ^^ and this will be M rated so yeah there will be a lot of Lemons in this fic well I wouldn't say lots but their will be lemons so to the story**

**Some copyright things Halo is not owned by me it is owned by Bungie and other companies starship troopers isn't owned by me either the name is owned by Robert Heinlein the writer of the book and Atlantis studios for the movies. The only things I own are my OC characters George Bearclaw, Lyra'Vaughtress, Mora'Vadum, and Ripa'Vadam **

30 years since the human-covenant war and there was peace between the humans and the covenant. All the alien species of this religious group were glad that they are free from the iron fists of the san'shyuum. On earth in US a private of the UNSC Marine Corps, he was 6'0", 19 years old, he was slightly tanned and he had a bear claw necklace given to him by his grandfather a native marine who was a veteran of the war. His eyes were a dark brown and his hair was black and long, due to it being in his culture to have his hair long. His culture strongly had him grow his hair out even though he just joined the marines at the age of 16; his hair symbolized him that he was a true warrior in his culture. As he was walking up the ramp of a Pelican, he wasn't in high spirit like most marines in his unit who are stationed on a ship called Shadow of Intent. A relic from the human-covenant war, while his spirit and he was in mourning. Not long ago while in basic training, his entire family and reservation in Montana was wiped out from a meteor smashing into the state wiping out life on the state and surrounding states and provinces of Canada. The reports of the meteor was no accident, brass had traced the meteor from a system of planets on the other side of the Milky Way galaxy. The planet system was orbiting a twin sun system and had a ring of meteors surrounding the planet system.

The scientists launched a satellite from one of their colonies and watched in horror what creatures that colonized the system. They had no records of this species of alien's they have different breed's that lived peacefully and seemed to have a hived system. And began naming them, a hive system numbered 30.9 trillion bugs, the hive hierarch was named the Brain bug because the scientists believed it was the leader and looked more intelligent. Then there were the large heavily armored bugs that resembled their beetles, but had the speed of a tiger tank. They named it the Tank bug because this bug can shoot orange burning acid from its head. Followed by the green flying bugs that resembled the grasshopper but more lethal and has a deadly half meter stinger and two one meter claws, its name was the hopper bug. Then their were the worker's and warriors, both species have the same characteristics, four legs that end with a sharp point, large petruding jaws that end with spikes, and two one and a half meter long claws. Their hive defense bug that launched projectiles of plasma with a blue and green color to it, they named it the plasma bug. Knowing this species may have been responsible for the meteor attack on Montana. The UNSC and covenant their allies had declared war on this bug threat and their colonized planets and home planet Klendathu.

So the man had took a seat on a seat on the pelican and watched as the hatch closed. He felt the vehicle started to move; he sighed and looked at his squad mates. "So any idea why we're going to be part of the crew of a covenant ship?" he asked one of the marines. One of the marines shrugged, another looked at him. This marine was old a veteran of the war and looked away, "covenant's has a knack for being the first to fight in a battle" the elderly marine said in a rough but old voice. The marine looked at his feet where his rucksack was, he sighed again and closed his eyes to take a nap.

On the ship Shadow of Intent a female elite looked out at the small fleet of pelicans numbering 200 were heading to her ship and fleet. This female elite stood 6'9" she wore white armor with gold inlay Celtic knots along the edges of her armor, a gift from her father who was the ship master of this ship. While looking out the window of the bridge, a male Elite walked up to her and bowed. "Ship mistress Mora'Vadum" the elite called out to her. Mora turned to her second in command the son of Thel'Vadam, "yes Ripa?" she answered while turning to him. Ripa looked up at his commander, "the humans are on bored the ship" he informed her, "what should I do?" he asked not understanding the human race. Mora chuckled at her childhood friend and walked up to him, "I'll go greet them" she answered with a chuckle. Ripa followed the ship mistress out the bridge and down a series of halls into the hanger. Ripa looked at the 20 pelican's that were parked in the hanger with 10 human marines formed in their ranks in front of each pelican. Mora walked along the ranks of the men who looked at her with blank stares. "You're probably wondering why you're all doing here" she asked as she walked along the ranks of marines. "You're here because as the covenant we're usually the ones into a battle" she finished as she stopped in front of the man and she walked up to him. "What is your name human?" she asked the aboriginal man. He looked at her golden yellow eyes for a minute somehow lost in them until he snapped into the real world and stood straight. "Ma'am my name is George Bearclaw Ma'am" he answered swiftly and loudly. She smirked and looked at the men in his squad, "for now you are the new squad leader of this squad" she ordered him. George nodded, Mora let out a soft chuckle and walked away and looked at Ripa. "Excuse them Ripa" she said before leaving the hanger, back to the bridge. Ripa sighed and looked at the human men and women marines, "you're all excused to go to your rooms" he said then looked at a female skirmisher who was checking her weapons. "You their" he called out to her as she looked up at him, "show these humans to their rooms" he ordered before leaving the hanger to the bridge.

The female skirmisher sighed and looked at the humans, "follow me" she said in a less interested female voice. She walked out of the hanger through a different door followed by the marines. After an hour of showing the humans their rooms all there was left was George Bearclaw. As he still followed the female skirmisher. He sighed not liking the quietness of the hall he walked fast to catch up to her until he was right beside her. "So Uhh…" was al he can say, the skirmisher looked at him and chuckled at his actions. "Yes?" she asked in a soft tone, George cleared his throat. "What's your name?" he finally asked, the skirmisher let out a small friendly giggle and looked at him with a soft smile. "My name is Lyra'Vaughtress" she told him her name. "Wow that's such a beautiful name Lyra" he said with a small blush, "my name is George Bearclaw" he introduced himself. Lyra chuckled and stopped in front of a door and looked at him with her golden eyes. "Well this is your room George" she said then she started walking "I hope you have a good night" he yelled before walking in his room then collapsing on his bed falling asleep instantly.

**There's chapter 1 of my halo/starship troopers cross over ^^ hoped you liked chapter 1 kind of my first halo fic so yea ciao ^^**


End file.
